Persona 4: Lost Memoir
by sgtSkirata
Summary: CANCELED (elements of this Fanfic will be in Persona 4:Shadow incident) School is over and a vacation to a winter paradise is what the investigation team always needed, but going to an island made by the Kirijo group just spells trouble. Set after Persona Arena the Investigation team and the members of SEES must team up once more against an evil they created.
1. Chapter 1: Put to Rest

**This fan fiction has been permanently cancelled. All material from this story though will be used within my latest fanfic, PERSONA 4: SHADOW INCIDENT Please read that one. If you want, this fanfic is only up so that people can get an idea of what is to come much later. The reason why this was abandoned was due to my previous knowledge only accompanying the original persona 4. Since then Persona 4: Golden and Persona 4: Arena have been released and I would like to encompass those two releases and their events with in a fanfiction. cancelled them There wouldn't be as many SEES members involved within the story, no Shadow ops, Yu's interactions with Adachi, Marie, story arcs for each character, Elizabeths reappearance Labrys terrorist attacks or the new threat in the TV world. Please read the newer fan fic and if you haven't yet try and get a copy of arena and at least watch the new scenes in Golden on Youtube**.

_P.S. Thank you for reading_

Chapter 1: Put to Rest

"Who's there?" Yelled Akihiko on the sunny but deserted beach," I know you're there, I can feel it, shadow!"

"So quick to judge Sanada-kun hehehe," a female voice giggled. "So quick to trust your heart aren't you? No a shadow would have attacked by now, only human's toy with their prey."

"I don't know, I've met some odd shadows but you are different? You can't be either then, what are you?" yelled Akihiko still trying to find the voice's location.

"A girl looking for a little fun is all. WHAH!" a transparent figure shot from the sand and grabbed Akihiko's leg.

"Uhg," Akihiko reached for his holster and aimed the gun to his head. "_Caesar_!"

Akihiko's persona spawned from his heart and shot _ziodyne_ at the creature. The creature let go of him to shield the blow and then came at him with an upper wards slash that missed Akihiko but shattered _Caesar_ into oblivion. Akihiko stood in great pain, his persona broken.

"So…strong.."

"You must be trembling in fear." laughed the voice.

"No," he said shrugging off the pain ", just shaking in anticipation. I haven't fought someone as strong as you in a while."

"Ha so you're going to fight me without a persona? How stupidly brave of you."

"Yeah it's kind of a problem I have," he smirked.

Akihiko had trained hard the past few months. He could now re-summon his persona 15 seconds after a break. Akihiko could surely wait that long, but his opponent didn't need to know that.

The creature flew towards him again casting a _maragi_ spell around him. He dodged the bursts of fire with pure speed.

As he kept dodging, the sand began to crystallize from the heat and turn to glass.

The monster finally stopped, Akihiko's back to a mound of glassed sand as he stood exhausted.

"Looks like you're done."

"You won't be doing much looking anymore. _Caesar_!"

"Already! AHHH" Akihiko had casted _ziodyne_ behind the creature causing the light to reflect off the glass and blind the monster.

"YYOOOUUUUU!" the creature became visible revealing it to be a large human covered in eyeballs and mirrors.

"Nah, your no shadow, just some freak."

"SHUT UP!UUUHHHG" Akihiko rammed his fist into the creature's stomach sending it reeling back into the ocean. He casted one more spell, over loading the creature as it electrocuted in the water.

"You dead yet honey?" Akihiko asked triumphantly before sensing someone behind him.

"Nope" the woman's voice giggled as a dark cloaked figure slashed at Akihiko with a small dark scythe. He just missed the attack when the figure pulled a gun to his head.

"Night, night" She pulled the trigger but Akihiko didn't feel a bullet. The sensation matched that of the evoker he used to spawn his persona. He fell to the ground and saw the figure towering over his limp body with _Caesar_ over its shoulder.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_. I really expected more from someone who helped stop Nyx. Oh well at least I own your friend now."

"You…bitc…"

"Now don't say bad things or I might rethink letting you live handsome. You do want a second chance to get your persona back don't cha?"

"Uhg," he began to fall out of consciousness.

"Now just sleep. You'll need the rest."

As Akihiko lost his vision, blinded by the sun above, all he could hear was the screaming voice of Fuuka in his head.

"Akihiko what happened?! Akihiko? Akihiko!"

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

There it is, the epic start to PERSONA 4: Lost Memoir

The next 2 chapters are already written and are being revised now.- NOTE Read top if you already haven't please.


	2. Chapter 2: Land Ho

Chatper 2: Land ho

Upon leaving his boat, Yu Narukami found himself frozen to the bone. Despite the comfortable long jacket he was still overwhelmed by the chill of the winter breeze and the ocean behind him. He stepped off the pier along with the rest of the passengers to be swarmed by a horde of welcoming hosts all dressed in fancy but multi cultured attires. Woman in Kimonos and men in suits paraded them happily to the welcome office.

Yu felt out of place, the men and woman around him all seemed of upper birth and status, most didn't even speak Japanese. He wasn't at all fancied by the exotic surroundings and costumes but eager to see his friends again.

It had been a little less than a year since he had reunited with them for Golden week, that, which had all been but ruined by yet another adventure into the TV world. Yu wanted to make up for that. It had come across to him as odd that they were all drawn into the arena when he arrived in Inaba. He often wondered if it had somehow been his fault but on the other hand was thankful that he had been there to help his friends.

Leaving the office, Yu was the only one who didn't have a fancy vehicle waiting for him. He simply checked out a bike at the transportation office and rode alone on the quiet sidewalk towards his hotel.

Ridding through the dark he thought about his friends.' _Yosuke would probably be planning to fulfill his teenage dreams on this "paradise Island", Teddie no doubt would attempt to "score" with the girls, Kanji would want to visit every textile shop in town, Chie would no doubt would be trying all the different foods in joy while Yukiko badgered her about eating so much and all the while Rise would be taking advantage of the Island in an attempt to win me over_.' Yu thought.

A trip like this was no doubt out of most of their pay ranges but it had all been made possible by their friend Naoto. Yu felt guilty, going on a trip funded by her sadness but he understood that it was important to her. He still had the letter she sent…

_Dear investigation Team,_

_Now that class is coming to an end, I think it is only expected that we find the time to meet once more. No murders, no arenas and no worries. Graduation is around the corner and we will have much to focus on once we choose our new modes of education. This will no doubt go on as we grow up and inevitably grow apart as we become more and more committed to our careers and society._

_I haven't seen any of you for what seems like ages and it is starting to pain me whenever I hear that I'm the only one who doesn't come to our weekend reunions. The truth is I feel guilty and it would delight me to make up for my absence this year._

_My grandfather has suggested that my time between schools may be the last period I find myself capable of being "young". It seemed odd to me but the old man thought it befitting to fund an escapade. If all permits we are to go to the newly constructed Bunka Island in just out of the Wakasa bay. I will supply you with the details over the coming months but it is my hope that we can finally have an adventure that doesn't involve a near death situation._

_As you might have heard Bunka is an artificial island much like Tatsumi Port but a paradise made to house tourists from around the world. The island will open to the public next summer since the rest of the world "America" enjoys many summer vacations. For now it will be opening to the extremely rich in order to trial its array of entertainment. The fact is that they need more youths for their experiment and the Island being in Japan would be a perfect place for all of us._

_Enjoy your last few months of classes and please contact me when you can as for my Senpai, please find your way back to us._

_I hope we can all see each other soon._  
_Shirogane Naoto_

It had taken almost a year but they were finally on the Island together. They would have gone during the summer but Rise was filming and the Amagi inn was over whelmed last summer. Not to mention Yu and Yosuke's struggle to get entire month off work.

It was the middle of December and pretty cold now, especially riding on a bike. The Island had no trains or buses running yet. It was assumed that most of the guests would be able to afford rental services like cars and limousines. The others had arrived that morning with Naoto so transportation hadn't been an issue.

Yu rode on his bike when he was sent a text by his fellow hotel room partner Yosuke.

;

"CptRessentiment: _Hey r u on the Island yet? Everyone is meeting Naoto at a Restaurant. I'll send you the address. It's close to the dock. Don't worry about you luggage, looks like the islands packaging service put it in our room like promised. I love this place! 3 They folded my clothes cleaned it and even put it in a really nice dresser just for me! The adult entertainment channel is beyond compare!_

_Meet you there bud!..._

_P.S. Naoto has a new hair style and it turns out she's actually pretty cute. Who knew?"_

_:_

'I'm sure Kanji must be bleeding at the nose. Must be a great Restaurant if Naoto picked it,' Yu thought remembering how picky Naoto was about food quality while trying to ignore Yosuke's perverseness.

Yu, having adjusted to the cold and having got away from the ocean breeze rode comfortably into town.

It was quiet and dark despite many of the islands employees living on site, but it was pretty late.

"EEEEKKKKK"

"What?!" Yu thought as his hero instinct kicked in.

He rode around the block into a dark shrine where he swore he head the girls voice, but the shrine laid empty.

"Odd..." he said backing out remembering that he couldn't use his persona to get out of trouble in this world. If there had been a crime he would be in no position to help against an armed criminal. Plus he was starting to wonder if it could have just been some goofy teenagers who resided on the island.

As he left he didn't notice the clocked figure staring at him from above the shrine. The figure licked the blood off its lips and chuckled.

"Time to play," the woman smirked.

* * *

_That chapter felt weird to make, probably since the island is so quiet at night and I didn't really know how to introduce Yu._

_tell me what you think. By the way Naoto's new hair was added due to her look in the manga they're making about her. IDK if it's cannon but I kinda like the Makise Kurisu look. She won't change all together though._


	3. Chapter 3: Octo Wars

Chapter 3: Octo Wars

"Look at all the Fish!" screamed Rise almost knocking Kanji into the Fish tank.

"Don't let Chie near those things or they might end up on our bill," Said Yosuke referring to Chie's large appetite.

"In case you forgot Hanamura I'm paying the bill it is I who should worry about your appetites," Said Naoto with an evil glare.

"Teddie must thank Naoto-Chan for bringing us here, the food looks Beartastic!" Yelled the blond as him and Chie oohed over the meals the waiters were bringing their guests. Naoto ignored them, embarrassed that her friends were acting so unruly at such a nice restaurant.

"I feel bad leaving you with a bill from a place like this Naoto-chan. We can pitch in a little." Shrugged Yukiko caringly as Chie and Yosuke stared at their wallets, empty as their stomachs.

"No, Miss Amagi it is just fine. The reason why I'm willing to pay for this is because it has been so long since I've seen any of you. I understand that not all of us can afford such a meal due to lack of status but I really feel like I owe all of you a special time since I'm never around to see any of you."

"Oh really so you won't mind paying for a nicer hotel will you?" Yosuke was amazed by the room him at the guys would share but was jealous after seeing the illustrious modern hotel te girls roomed at.

"Sadly we cannot room as a party of eight so we would have been on different bills anyway and our suite was the last. None the less, even if there were a big enough suite I wouldn't have roomed with the likes of you three perversions to society." Yosuke was not only offended but was sure to note how the forth, Yu, was not included in her insult.

"What's wrong with you Kanji? You've been tense ever since we walked in here. I know we're underdressed but who cares!" said Chie slapping him on the back.

"CAN YOU LAY THE HELL OFF CHIE-SENPAI!"

…..

"OK what's up big guy?" asked Yosuke playfully.

"I haven't been to a place like this in a long time is all, I feel weird." Kanji said shrugging and looking at the ground.

"There's got to be more than that. Come on stop hiding, we're all friends here, we won't judge."

"Probably a Psychological dilemma from his youth," Said Naoto condescendingly making Kanji's face turn red in embarrassment.

"Did something really bad happen Kanji?" Yukiko asked caringly.

"Well," he pouted ", when I was younger my Grandma took me to a place just a little less nice than this for my birthday."

"Called it," Naoto stated as their hostess walked them to their table.

Sitting down at the closest end Kanji continued. "It was summer and it had been really hot that day. The restaurant had this fake pond full of cold water and lots of cool fish and shit."

"Did you fill your face with fish and get kicked out like Chie would?" laughed Yosuke.

"Hey!" yelled Chie

"No…"

"Did you try to be a fish like Teddie would!" cheered the shadow.

"Kinda…"

"OOOHHHHHH, you must have jumped in the pond and had an accident then" laughed Rise.

…

"Wait?" Yosuke was in denial now looking at Kanji who looked dead. "Did you..?"

…..

"pss…..fwssh…hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha." Yukiko couldn't control herself.

"Why do I tell you these things?" Kanji's face had disappeared. His head was now under the table when everyone laughed except for Naoto who was too infatuated with the menu to even bother looking at her friends.

"Haha I wish Partner had been here for this one!"

"OOOHHHHH Where is my Senpai? Such a nice restaurant is sure to spark love in our relationship."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that Rise. You know you two aren't going out right?" asked Yosuke as nicely as he could.

"Shut up Homo-nura! You're just Jealous because Labrys Chan is nowhere to be found!" Chie interrupted trying to avoid any immediate struggles in the group.

"Hey what the hell was with that name?!" Yelled Yosuke dodging the insinuation about him and their mechanical friend.

"Yeah do you have something against GAYS!" Shouted Kanji trying to look tough but doing the opposite.

"fwsh…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Darn it there she goes again." Chie shrugged.

"Yello, my name is Takeoda and I will be serving you today. I hope you are all having a fine evening," said a young man that caught the eyes of all the girls except for Rise.

"Uh…" Chie was read faced.

"She'll take five steaks extra rare," joked Yosuke.

"Shut up!"

"I'll take the Chicken Marengo please." Naoto said calmly but with a blush in her smile.

"Oh a classic, and do you know the story behind that dish miss." The waiter asked with a seductive smile.

"Uh no…" Naoto was too amazed that the man had noticed she was a girl forgetting that she had allowed her hair to grow out. She had always tried to hide her sex with her attire, but now she had begun to loosen up and become more comfortable. She just hadn't been charmed before.

"It was made on the battlefield after Napoleon defeated the Austrians. The cooks sought a victory dinner and made a dish out of everything that lay in the nearby town. Quite brutish, but a nice story none the less."

Naoto had been knocked out completely by the young man's intellectual traits while Yukiko was too focused on the man's shoulders and obvious "coming on" personality.

"I'll take the Waldorf Salad," Winked Yukiko. She ordered the salad to show the man that she cared about her figure not knowing that Waldorf salad comes with a hefty topping of mayonnaise. The man simply smiled back at the flirting girl trying to focus on the expensively dressed Naoto.

"If I may good sir?" Chie asked trying to sound sophisticated "I would like an order of the Delmonico Steak and Potatoes please.

"I told you she'd get steak!" Yosuke teased "The carnivore strikes again!"

"Shut it bird brain!" Chie yelled quickly looking at the ground in disappointment when the waiter saw through her act and laughed.

"And for you sir?"

"Well I was thinking about having a Ceaser Salad, escargot, Beef Stroganoff and some Lobster Newburg." Yosuke replied.

"WHAT! That's a lot of food there Fatsuke!" Chie yelled having been criticized for her food choice.

"Well I figured it was ok since I usually wouldn't be able to afford a place like this. Plus Naoto is paying the bill." Naoto gave him a death glare but was quick to hide it when the waiter turned back to her.

"Wow, cute and generous." The waiter said putting Naoto once again in a state of shyness.

"HHEEYYY PRETTY BOy I haven't put my order in yet!" said Kanji slamming his hands on the table in jealousy. The waiter almost jumped in fear having been completely thrown off his pick up act.

"Ye..ye..yes what would you like si..sir."

"WELL I'm not sure yet but I'm almost ready." Kanji said jumping back into the menu obviously confused by all the fancy names while keeping his intimidating presence through pouts.

"While he thinks I would like to order the Peach Melba." Rise said quite snottily.

"Strait to dessert then mam?" The man asked still in fear of Kanji.

"Yes it's rare that a girl like me gets to treat herself being in show business and all." Rise said softly with her nose held high.

"Are you?...Risette? Like the famous pop star!" The man said in excitement.

"Why yes."

"Well if there is anything I can do for you mam then please feel free to call on all my services." The waiter had turned back on his charm. It was totally obvious that he had a thing for woman with money.

"Well if you could please, don't put our order in until my fiancé has arrived."

"Fiancé?" The waiter and everybody asked in wonder, the waiter in disappointment.

"Senpai and I are sure to engage after a romantic, graduation trip like this."

"Oh oh denial again." Yosuke sighed.

"I don't mean to interrupt Rise's delusions of grandeur but where did our furry blond go." Chie said looking around the restaurant hopping he wasn't harassing some nicely dressed woman.

"RIGHT HERE CHIE CHAN!" Teddie appeared from below the table. No doubt trying to sneak up on Chie for an easy grope but was kicked in the face before he had a chance. He scurried back to his seat and rose in shame.

"Mister Waiter I think I'll have me the Peach Melba too. Teddie needs to wash away his sadness with sugar."

"Dude stop you sound like a depressed hungry Chie." Yosuke whispered.

"I heard that," Screamed Chie throwing her silverware.

The waiter was about to sneak off when Kanji grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Ok I'm ready."

"O..K...Sir what can I get for you." The man said sweating profusely.

"I'll take…the…the…The baby octopus!"

"Uh, hey bro do you even know how that is served. I mean not even "The Carnivore Whose Discarded Womanhood" Would be able to eat that."

"I HAVN"T DISCARDED IT!"

"Yes I'll take it!"

"O O Ok I'll be sure to start your orders when your friend arrives." The man said trying to get away from Kanji.

"Actually can you prepare Kanji's order now?" Yosuke asked too excited to wait.

"Uh" Kanji questioned.

"I mean it is a rather small dish. He might want more if he likes it. Right Kanji, I'm only looking out for you bro?" Yosuke grinned.

"UUuurr sure, you hear that kid?!" Kanji asked giving the waiter one last grunt.

"YES SIR RIGHT AWAY!" Then the young man ran off to prepare.

The table was quiet accept for a few whispers between Teddie and Yosuke regarding Kanji's meal.

"Rise?" Yukiko asked as nicely as possible.

"Yes Yuki-Chan"

"About what Yosuke mentioned earlier about Yu-kun and you, I think it's worth mentioning that we agree that you might be pushing things too fare. We just don't want you to get hurt."

"Say what?"

"What Yuki-Chan is trying to say is, don't get your hopes up so high. Plenty of girls have put the moves on Yu-kun; Ai, Yumi and that super-hot nurse. None of them have won that man over and I'm starting to think he might be Kanji's side."

"I DON'T SWING THAT WAY Hanamura!"

"I…I think you got me all wrong guys. So I have a little crush. I won't make it the center of our vacation or anything like that."

"Good, as cool as Sensei is we don't need him breaking your heart. Now, Teddie on the other hand will love you forever Rise-Chan!" shouted Teddie trying to grad Rise over the table just to have water splashed in his face leaving the poor young shadow crying.

"As I said I won't let it ruin our…..SENPAI!"

"Well there went that," they said in unison.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late." Yu said looking quite nervous to see all his friends again for the first time in months.

"It's cool bro, where were you? We were starting to worry that we'd find you tied to a telephone poll," joked Yosuke who only received cold silence from the rest of the table. "Well none the less it's great to see you again partner."

"Thank you, I was only late because I got distracted and got a little lost."

"Probably saw a gift for me and got lost trying to hide it right Senpai?" Rise said holding Yu close.

"Uuhh well no, but it's nothing to worry about. Just my mind playing tricks on me."

"SENNSSSAAAIIII!" Shouted Teddie who was flying through the air trying to hug his long lost friend just to get punched in the face by Rise.

"He's mine fluffy!"

"WWWAAAAAA Rise-Chan is so mean!"

Yu sat down with the others and began to look at the menu when the waiter returned with Kanji's dish.

"WHAT DA FUCK IS THIS SHIT!"

"UUHH.. It's the Octopus you ordered sir!?"

"It's NOT EVEN DEAD!"

Yosuke leaned over to whisper in kanji's ear.

"Come on man it's a test of strength. People always say that if you can eat a live baby octopus you must be good in bed. Don't just give up before you've even tried it or else a certain person might never want to have you.

Kanji looked up at Naoto who didn't even bother to look at him. He had to do it or else everyone, and Naoto would know he wasn't "good in bead".

"OK here I go!" He shouted throwing the baby octopus into his mouth.

…..

Everyone was shocked that he would do that, except for Yosuke and Teddie who were snickering as he tried to eat the squirmy creature.

"Uhh Kanji are you ok." Chie asked Worried.

Kanji tried to chew harder and faster but the dam thing just kept fighting back. He could feel the creature moving on his tongue and trying to choke him from inside. Kanji simply kept a stone red face attempting to block out his pain and disgust.

"COMON YOU CAN DO IT KANJI!" Teddie cheered making a cheerleading pose.

Yu stared into Kanji's eye's calculating the perseverance it must have taken to keep fighting. Yukiko held in an evil laugh that had been building up since Kanji's face had started to turn green while Yosuke smiled waiting for the muscle man to puke.

Kanji was about to give up when Naoto looked up in amazement shocked by his ability so far. 'IT's TRUE!' he thought and he was about to win his struggle.

"WOW KANJI your amazing! I wonder If that is what scoring feels like." Kanji held in his stomach as a disgusting image flew in his mind." Have you ever scored? Because I don't know If I'd want my first time to be with an octopus!"

Another image passed his thought but he continued to fight it as Naoto continued to watch.

"Well I'm sure Kanji likes things in his mouth Teddie." Yosuke said before having his head slammed against the table by Kanji who was still trying his best to fight his stomach and the creature still inside his mouth.

He could feel the octopus weakening when it happened; Teddie extremely curious was very close to Kanji's face. He could feel the blonde shadow breathing on him when Teddie asked. "Does it feel like Kashiwagi's old fingers all around your tongue?"

"What da fu-WAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLHHHHH HHHH"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Teddy cried, covered in octopus and other things. "My FFAACCCEEEEEEEE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA" Yukiko couldn't stop herself as she rolled on the floor laughing, Yosuke joining her shortly after.

"Oh my god.." Chie gulped, about to puke herself .

"Rise napikin please I can't SEEEE!" Teddie pleaded as Rise jumped into Yu's lap.

"No!" she squealed ", get away you slimy shadow!"

"Naoto please you have to help me!"

Naoto had kept her composure until the goo covered Teddie ran over to her, arms open.

"BLLLAAAHHHHHH." Even Naoto couldn't help herself as she puked under the table dodging the shadow.

Yu put Rise down and took the initiative pulling the dinner cloth off the table and holding it like a matador as the shadow came around the table for another pass. His goal to subdue the Blonde before things got worse.

Sadly, Teddie missed the cloth completely and kept running strait into the kitchen.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at the kitchen in shock.

"Vhat die Hell is the Monstrosity." A large man, with a heavy French accent, angrily yelled holding Teddie above the ground by his caller. "Who brought this unsanitary slug into mon kitchen?!"

No one spoke but the chef picked quickly when he saw the teams table in shambles surrounded by…liquid.

"C'etait TOI! Who the hell do you think you are? You should be ashamed of yourselves how dare you not only desanitize my kitchen but go as far as to puke out the amazing food I make for you."

"Actually French FRY, they haven't even eaten yet, we were disgusted by the undead shit squirming on the floor!" Kanji had seemed to recover and was too anger not to pick a fight. "As for Kuma-san here he's just a victim of your bad cooking, even though he is a little shit!."

"Thank you Kanji-san you're so nice." Smiled Teddie still covered in upchuck.

"Vhat did you call me! How dare you compare me to something as distasteful as the French Fry!"

"AH Yeah well maybe if you hadn't tried to kill me with a ninja squid I would have called you Mario or something!"

"Kanji, Mario is actually Italian," whispered Yosuke.

"SHUT up! You're the one who made me eat that thing!"

"Sir, I'm really sorry that we made such a ruckus but I assure you this was all a mistake…" Yu tried to compromise but was cut off by the angry Frenchman.

"GET OOOUUUUTTTTTTT…"

The team left in shame and still in hunger.

_Poor Teddie haha_

_After this things are about to get dramaic and dangerous so don't worry. While this story will be long I'm going for the Anime movie feel more than the anime show feel. So no social links, sorry Jadegang does way better at that and I don't want to copy such a pivotal part of that great fanfiction. This will be a story that can fit in rather easily without being ruined by further projects by atlus, I wont say how._


	4. Chapter 4: We Eat Together We Die Apart

Chapter 4: We Eat Together We Die Apart

"Yes, mam. Three medium pizza's with extra cheese and one with pineapples, olives, sprinkles, spinach, liquorish and sugar flakes. Yeah yeah uh hu. Got it, see you then. Gosh room service is nice! They don't even judge you for ordering a crappy pizza like Teddie's" stated Yosuke condescendingly.

"Hey! A bear like me has cravings Yosuke. It's why we get so frustrated and SCARY" refuted Teddie before he was smacked in the face with a pillow. "Owee" he cried.

"Don't even try to think your anger is scary like a real bear. You're like a pregnant teenage girl who still wants to be a cheerleader. Preppy and sad. Oh, and stop saying you're a bear, you're a human now and it's weird." Yosuke yelled still beating Teddie with his pillow.

"Sensei, stop him! My yellow fur can't take this!"

"You two look so cute having a pillow fight in bead," Yu smiled.

"Uhck" Yosuke got out of the bed quickly. He was always a homophobe so it was easy to toy with him. "Hey guys what was up with Rise? I think she's getting worse."

"Hu? What do you mean?" asked Kanji sewing something at the table.

"I mean that she's always bubbly around Yu-Kun. I think she's starting to go loopy on us."

"Hu?" now Yu was confused.

"Oh come on like you don't know! She's obsessed with you man!"

"Na she's just a really up beat person."

"Oh give me a break! 'SENPAI!', ' YU-KUN!', "BUT YOUR MINE RIGHT SENPAI!', 'LAY OFF HE"S MINE FLUFFY!', "OH SENPAI PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR…'."

"Ok ok I get it." Yu could still remember when Rise had come to his room back then. She had confessed her feelings to him but he didn't say anything back.

"Good cuz the rest of us are starting to worry. She keeps going on about how you two are finally going to hook up on this island and get "Married". We know you don't like her like that but we also know that if you go off and tell her she might never come back."

"Yeah…"

"Well?!"

"Well what?"

"Why in the world do you not like her?! She's nice (to you), our friend, famous and I don't know? Insanely CUTE!"

"Cuz she's not my type!"

"Why?"

"I know," Kanji interrupted. "The big leader here needs someone who can take charge. He wants a calm, educated girl. I totally understand."

"There's only one Naoto Kanji!" Yosuke shouted.

Kanji and Yu were both red faced now. Kanji was right, but Yu wasn't sure he could hurt Kanji by taking Naoto. Plus, no one was even sure she liked men like them.

"Yu should be with Yuki-Chan! She wants to "score" right?"

"Teddie, shut up! You don't even know what that means!"

"Yes I do!" Teddie shouted embarrassed.

"Then what is it?"

"Uh…It's…It's when two people have sushi with each other and its really fun!"

…

"Is it just me or did that almost make sense?" Yosuke asked looking at the others. "Regardless, she is hell bent on pushing the subject now that she's graduated man. She thinks her life is one of those stupid teenage vacation movies. She's not going to give up and you better know that if you make the wrong move you're going to ruin this vacation! Just play along!"

"I don't want to use her like that! It's bad enough that I have to hint that we're not together time and time again without being blunt. Now I have to act like we are?!"

"Yep, or she's going to run off crying and turn the girls against us and you know it. You know girls! Even Naoto is just like the others. She'll probably throw us off the Island and eat ice cream with the them when they bad mouth us watching drama movies at night! All the while we sit around at home wondering why our dick friend had to turn down the rich, hot, pop-star!"

"Ok ok I get it I'll play it safe."

"Good cuz no way you're ruining this for me!"

"Ruinning what?"

"While Rise has her eyes on one person I won't be that Naïve. I am now commencing operation Get-A-Girl!"

"WA! Are we going to eat sushi?"

"Yes Teddie and all the other things. We're all a part of this, except for partner he's stuck with the all so disappointing Risette." Yosuke said sarcastically.

"Wait all of us?" Kanji asked face blank.

"Of course. Don't tell me you don't see. You totally impressed Naoto the way you handled that squid so long but you need to make up for that messy ending. This is your chance for a great comeback. Come on we're on a paradise island, it's easy pickings. Trust me bro me and Teddie got your back right Ted?"

"Right we'll have you eating Nao-Chan's sushi in no time!"

…

"I swear Teddie I'm starting to think you know too much." Yosuke said in shock.

Knock knock

"Wow that was fast, I love this place. Come on Teddie it's food time!" Yosuke said sprinting to the door still hungery from not having had dinner.

"Pizza!"

Yu sat on the floor looking at Kanji. The truth was he doubted Kanji and Naoto would ever hook up, but as much as Yu was interested in the young detective he couldn't help but think about how much he would hurt Kanji and how hard being with a career girl would be.

'_Guess I'll have to just keep acting for Rise then…_"

"Hey partner someone's here to see you," Yosuke said with a big grin on his face.

"No?"

"Mmmhmm."

* * *

"Yeah, Yeah three pints of ice cream. Right, one blue-chip, one chocolate, and a gallon of "glurpal bubble berry'? OH and a medium rare steak with potatoes, and a large bowel of Raman! Thank you, see you soon." Chie said delighted that they were finally going to get some food.

"Chie you should really watch what you eat. Your thin now but your going to burst when your older." Yukiko scolded her.

"You just say that because you don't practice Karate all day."

"Yukiko-Chan has a point. One day either your cholesterol is going to give you a heart attack or you'll get type two diabetes and your blood sugar will kill you," Naoto said analytically.

"At I least work out and I'm not eating a pint of ice cream like the rest of you fatty's!"

"We intend to eat those through the week. You intend to eat out the kitchen in a night." Yukiko refuted.

"My metabolism is too high, if i don't eat I'll get really skinny and wither away." Chie sobbed.

"Whatever 'Carnivore'."

"Ace She-man!"

"At least I haven't discarded my womanhood!"

"I HAVEN'T DISCARDED IT! And look who's talking!"

"Please stop." Yukiko stammered as she tried to calm the two girls. Realizing her efforts were in vein she allowed the two girls to continue their squabble and turned her attention to Rise starring out the large window that oversaw the island from their 32nd story hotel suit. "Is everything ok Rise-Chan?"

"Uh yeah it's nothing, just lost in thought," she smiled but Yukiko knew she was faking.

"It isn't about what I said about Yu-Kun earlier is it?"

"No, I understand I'm overestimating us. We're just friends, he sees nothing in me."

"A woman whose ignored by the man she loves needs to move on. That's just how it works," Naoto had felt the need to escape her argument with Chie but had obviously walked into another when Rise gave her the darkest death glare a woman could give.

"Hey lay off you jealous witch, don't think I don't know about how you think of him!"

"Wha…What?"

"All the nervous looks, the blushing and compliments on his perseverance! You like him don't you?! It was obvious since the day you joined the team!"

"You…your strongly mistaken Kujikawa-san."

"Enough with that last name crap!"

"Wow wow wow there girl, time to calm down" stated Chie who had noticed the importance of this subject and hugged Rise to calm her.

"It's just that, I…I'm sorry Nao-Chan I'm sorry I blew up on you like that."

"It's fine Rise-Chan…" stammered Naoto who had felt the truth in Rise's words. She was a little jealous that Yu felt guilted into humoring Rise's fantasy. Even tough it was only humoring. He was an impressive individual and the first to except her as who she was.

"You know what you need Rise?"

"What Chie?" she sobbed.

"You need to just face him about it."

"Uh, is that a good idea?" Yukiko whispered.

"Of course, she'll never really know unless she talks to Yu-Kun about it. If she just walks away she'll always regret not saying something."

"I guess but wouldn't things be odd between all of us Chie? I mean what if it ends really badly?" Yukiko whispered. "If you end up siding with Rise you know Yosuke will side with Yu-kun. You two might not get along after this."

"Oh…you're right…"

"I'm going to do it!" Rise shouted. She opened a wardrobe a started picking between her winter dresses.

"Wait now! But you haven't even thought about this!" Chie yelled hoping to stop her.

"I don't need to. I know how I feel. It's time to end this."

"Brutish but logical," stated Naoto who hoped Yu would turn her down.

"Do you have emotions Naoto," Chie interrupted ", it's late Rise. You're not going to walk all the way to their hotel?!"

"It's only a mile away and I'm Risette. I can get a ride" she winked.

"Rise please think about this" Yukiko warned her.

"I know what I'm doing, I need this or I'll never move on. Yu tought me to be a person who's not afraid to reveal who she really is or hide her feelings. It's about time he do the same."

"I say power to her. You shouldn't feel afraid of some man. Just walk over there and give it to Mister BadMan straight." Stated Naoto trying to fill the role of woman's rights consultant but actually scheming herself.

"Mister BadMan?" Yukiko and Chie asked in unison.

"Thank you Naoto I will!" Having finished dressing up the teen idol stormed out the door.

….

"I can't believe you, I mean for a detective you reallydon't understand anything do you Naoto?"

"What do you mean Chie-Senpai?"

"She's going to ruin our team. It's going to be boys vs girls when Yu says no!"

"What?!" it suddenly kicked. Naoto hadn't thought that far. She was to focused on getting Rise out of the way. She hadn't realized what she was doing to everyone. What had she done? She had tried to make it up to the teamby giving them a good time on the island but she was about to split them apart. "Why did you tell her to do that in the first place Chie?!"

"I admit that I was stupid! But you're the Ace-Detective. Your job is to look into things! I can't believe you!"

Yukiko just looked at the ground in shame thinking it was her fault for bringing up the subject. "We could just stop her. Tell her what would happen."

"I guess we have no choice!" Chie said dialing Rise's number only to hear the girls phone go off on the window ceil. "AAAAAHHHHHH! Why are we all so stupid!"

"We can still get her if we hurry!" Naoto said grabbing her coat, Yukiko right behind her.

"I got your back," the black belt yelled before she noticed the food had arrived. She grabbed the steak and raman and ran off after the girls.

* * *

"Hey partner someone's here to see you," Yosuke said with a big grin on his face.

"No?" Yu stammered

"MmmmHmm!"

"Yu-Narukami we have to talk!" Rise said pushing Yosuke out of the way.

"A…about what?!"

"Come with me Mister BadMan!" Rise shouted before storming out of the room."

…

"What the hell's up her butt?" Kanji asked bewildered.

"And what did I do?" asked Yu.

"Oohh Sensei's been a Bad Man!"

"Shut up Ted this is serious. Remember partner, act the part till we get out of here. Operation Get-A-Girl depends on it."

"Uh…Right!" Yu didn't want to ruin this trip for everyone, so it seemed like Yosuke might be right for a change. Yu grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"What happened anyway Yosuke?" Kanji asked angrily having to rethread his needle since Rise had knocked over his sewing equipment.

"Beats me?"

"Is Sensei going to eat sushi?" Teddie asked in joy.

"Trust me, that man isn't getting any sushi tonight."

"Awwe, I really wanted some tasty fish tonight!"

"I swear Teddy stop! It's so weird how much sense that made."

* * *

Ooohhh drama!

Ok well if you like that stuff there will be more, but next chapter is going to see some crazy stuff. Two members of the investigation team are about to get in some really bad trouble but don't worry. Island security has some bad-asses in town.

Please review and comment. I will answer any questions you have. See you this weekend :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Champion

It would seem that in my excitement to release the 4th chapter I made some mistakes.I would like to apologies to everyone for the large amount in the last chapter. I have already gone back a 5th time now to correct my horrible grammar. I have also noted that I have ruined the timeline by making this a few months after Arena (Naoto Rise and Kanji would still be in class at this time) that was not my intention. I have already gone back and changed it so this happens when the latter have graduated. Yes none of them have chosen a university as of yet. That is something I have left open for myself.

My excitement to publish this was no excuse for horrible grammer and disregard of the series timeline. I am sorry, but here is the first ACTION chapter of Lost Memoir!

Chapter 5: The Champion

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Chie yelled holding Yosuke by the collar.

"You just missed them. Sheesh why what's up? Whay are all of you girls so angery with us today?"

"WHERE DID THEY GO HANAMURA?!"

"I don't know. Rise just barged in all mad at you for some reason and told him to follow her."

"Damn it Naoto she's going to do it! Narukami's gonna break her heart and destroy the group!"

"Wait what?!" the guys said in unison still in shock from when the girls had originally broke in.

Naoto explained to the guys explained to them what they believed was going to happen if Yu turned down Rise but was simply met with Yosuke's prideful reply. "Na, leader boy isn't gonna do anything like that."

"Wait hu?" now the girls were confused.

"I made him promise to go along with her until we leave for operation Get-A…I mean so what you said, won't happen" said Yosuke proudly and surely.

"That was all when Rise was just flirting! Now she's seriously bonkers thanks to Naoto!" Chie was pissed now. "Narukami can't handle that kind of commitment he's too much of a player to ever hook up with one girl!"

"Don't worry, he promised, and even if things don't work out you got to agree that this is all Rise's fault. She can't face the truth."

"Excuse me, it's obviously Narukami's fault! She's a knock out, rich, pop-star!"

"Well, that is pretty true and I must agree on that, but she's to bubble brained for him. He told me himself he likes calmer, educated, logical girls."

"Actually I said that" interrupted Kanji. The statement still made Naoto blush making her think that she might have a chance.

"Shut up, Kanji! I was trying to go some were with that.

"STOOPP!" Yukiko yelled giving everyone a serious glare. "Don't you see? It's happening already, we're taking sides! Can't we just let them settle this on their own? Why did we have to step in and better yet why can't we just grow up and put this aside? We're friends right, it's not worth yelling at each other for!"

"Ok we get it Yuki-Chan we're sorry." Kanji interrupted despite knowing he had actually done nothing wrong.

"Good! And you two?" Yukiko questioned glaring at Yosuke and Chie"

"Of course." Chie said embarrassed that she seemed to be making things worse and worse.

"Yes, of course!" Yosuke shouted scared of the rare but angry Yukiko.

"So it's settled, we've done enough. We'll just let them deal with this and we'll get through this no matter how it ends. As friends."

"Yes!" everyone shouted except for Naoto, who was looking at the ground in shame for starting all of this, and Teddie who was focused on playing with her new hair.

* * *

As Rise silently walked, Yu wondered what this could all be about. What could he have done that had made her so angry at him? They walked through the lightly snow glazed streets. Rise stopped and looked at Yu with a smile before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the temple grounds, the very grounds Yu had been to, just hours ago.

She grabbed his other hand and looked him in the eyes. She didn't seem angry anymore. 'Then what was this all about?' he thought.

She looked at the ground and began to blush and then all at once put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Yu didn't know what to do. On one hand stop it and break her heart ruining the vacation or on the other go along with it and potentially go on living a lie. The moment he began to like the physical attachment he realized what he had to do.

"Rise no" Yu gently pushed her away and looked her in the eyes nervously. "You're an amazing and strong woman, but you're my friend."

Rise looked at him for a moment in shock and then her eyes began to tear. She backed away and broke the gaze, torn apart from the inside she said ", I know. I knew it from the start!"

She ran away not knowing where to go from there. Despite knowing this would probably happen she had only planned for the opposite. She thought that the man, who had saved her time and time again, would surely have feelings for her.

Yu ran after her. He did felt like Rise was in a dangerous state and needed time away from him but couldn't shake of the thought of the scream he thought he'd heard earlier at the shrine.

Rise ran for what seemed like an eternity to her. The man that saved her life, helped her face her secrets and called her friend had turned her down. It hadn't hurt so much that he said what he had said but that it took so long for her to finally realize how he felt. She had been pushing him further and further for four years. Sure they hadn't seen each other for a while, but when they did she was always forcing him to fall in line with her. He couldn't tell her, he didn't want to hurt her, and even though he did in the end Rise knew it was her fault for never moving on.

She kept running, knowing Yu was chasing after her. Then she heard the voice.

"Well well well," a cloaked woman said walking around the corner. "Looks like we have a stray."

Rise stopped in shock, noticing the firearm on the woman's thigh. Registering that this woman was up to know good rise turned to run for Yu's help but was stopped when the woman suddenly appeared in front of her again.

"Eek, who are you and what do you want?!"

"I want you."

"Wh…what?"

"I want that pretty little heart of yours."

"YU HELP!"

"Please scream, I can take both your personas."

"You know about personas?!"

"On the contrary, I have a few!" The woman took out her pistol shooting herself in the head. Not unlike the way Mitsuru had, and spawned a persona."

"Ceaser, but that's?"

"Oh so you knew Akihiko? Don't worry he's alive, but you won't be for long. Ow!" The woman yelled having been hit by a bottle thrown by Yu who quickly grabbed Rise by the arm and ran."

"Get back here you little shits!" the woman said running after them.

"You can't just run away in the dark like that Rise. We can't use our personas and even if we could, you need to be with one of us!"

"I…I didn't think I'd be chased by some persona wielding freak! I'm sorry!" Rise shouted still crying as she and Yu ran from Ceaser.

"Maziodyne!" the woman yelled, bolts of lightning striking streets and spreading to everything made of metal. The two barely missed the assault when a car that was passing by, swerved. Hit by the electricity, the driver couldn't avoid hitting Rise who rolled limp, over the front of his car.

"Rise no!" Yu expected the worse but was comforted when he saw that she was still conscious.

"OWWW" She screamed having broken a few ribs and crying. Despite her injury she would live if Yu could stop the cloaked assailant.

The driver got out of the car in shock ", I'm so sorry I don't know what happened my car just…"

"It's ok just take care of her. Call an ambulance!" Yu yelled as he picked up a metal rod that had split from the railing the man's car hit. He turned back towards the woman and Ceaser knowing there was no escape. It wasn't a sword but the rod would have to do. He couldn't use his persona but he was still a good fighter. "Who are you?!"

"None of your buissness Wild Card!"

"What, she knows? But ahhhh!" The silver haired man's hair browned from the zio attack that hit him.

"I could kill you boy but you're a gold mine. So many personas to harvest, I'll just have to take them one by one."

Yu was too shocked to move. There was nothing he could do when the woman pointed her pistol at his head.

"No!" Rise yelled.

* * *

The world went bright white. When Yu's eye's had adjusted, the light dimmed out to reveal the velvet room.

"It would seem you've found a new adversary my friend." Igor, the big nosed and annoyingly amused, man stated. "You might need some help to beat this one."

"No I don't want to anymore!"

"But how else will you defeat her. Lightning vs lightning is a foolish choice even for a fool like you. You need your other personas to defeat her."

"No more contracts, I'm done! Me and my friends might not survive another journey like the last!"

"Well forgive me but I believe that the wild card is entitled to follow his destiny and your destiny involves living boy." The man smiled. "Margret?"

"Yes master, Yu Narukami, the fact is you will die today if you don't change your destiny."

"Change it?"

"By filling a contract to us, you would be required to assist us until that contract was full filed. You would dodge death and become our champion until this threat has been met."

"I guess I have no choice."

"Don't you want to save Rise and your friends? These things won't be accomplished if you die or give up your personas."

Igor was right. Yu had too much left to do. He was going to die and he needed the man's help to live. Not to mention finish what he started: the constant threat of darkness, the possibility of his friends loosing control of their shadows, his promise to Labrys. He already had a contract, a contract to himself to save the people around him. "Fine, I accept. I will be your Champion!"

* * *

"KING FROST!" The cloaked woman jumped back as a beam of light shot from Yu's heat.

"Without an evoker!"

"Megabufudyne!" A blizzard of ice shards shot at Ceaser as the snow around them began to form around and freeze the Persona.

"Izanagi!" The persona shot forth using its naginata to shatter and break Ceaser.

"No way!" The woman shouted, flipping a switch and shooting her evoker at the ground. From the shots, three holes formed in the ground summoning three masked shadows, tall with black suits red ties and thin swords for arms. "Attack!"

Izanagi made short work of the shadows. Yu ran forth swinging his rod at the woman, blocking it with her scythe. She flipped the switch on her evoker again and fired at Yu. A garu spell shot from the barrel, Izanagi sensing the danger to its master took the hit but was shattered like Ceaser had been just before.

Yu went in for another attack but the woman spawned three more suited shadows.

"Yoshitsune!" the samurai spawned destroying the shadows swiftly giving Yu an opening. He casted Ziodyne and slammed the scythe out of her hands with his pole and wacked her in the stomach on the next swing.

"Who are you?!" he yelled at the woman lying on the ground.

"Screw you!"

Yu knelt down, knee on her stomach and the pole to her face, as he pulled off her hood.

She had thick, dark red hair and pale skin. But the thing that really stuck out to Yu was the glowing yellow eyes. "A shadow?!"

"Na, if only you were that lucky" The woman pushed him off of her like he weighed nothing and stood back up. She looked at him and the injured Rise behind him, tempted but not stupid enough to push her endeavors. She could hear sirens in the distance and decided it was time to cut her loses. Island security wasn't worth dealing with alone. "We'll meet again Wild card."

Those were her last words before seeping into the ground and disappearing into a dark portal.

Police cars scrambled into the street surrounding Yu a moment later.

* * *

Once again I'm really sorry about the quality of the last chapter but I believe I fixed up rather well.

The next chapter will see the return of some persona 3 characters.

I probably won't post again till near the end of the week because of work and school but it wont take long for me to write another chapter. The entire story has been lined out in a little booklet and simply needs to be expanded past bullet point form haha. But 5 chapters in a single week is pretty good.

*For those wondering I do not have a PS vita so I'm trying my best to keep up with the new stuff in Persona 4: The Golden, despite only being an HD port it has a decent amount of minor story changes and a plot twist, I believe, near the end. I drafted this before release and since Vita's are so $$$$$ and I just got and equally $$$$ phone I won't be playing the golden for a while.*

Check in by Friday looking for more


End file.
